fate is a funny thing
by dimitrisgirl18
Summary: Two intertwined oneshots written for Nayla and Ali on their birthdays. First: You are a rose, he is a star, and he falls from the sky to fall in love with you. Rose, Scorpius, and how it's always only been him-even when he breaks your heart.


_fate has a twisted sense of humour_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a girl. And her story was just like any other. Except for when it wasn't.

* * *

_i. who are you?_

Your name is Rose. It comes from the flower—the beautiful one, the one that everyone talks about. The one that means love and friendship and forever.

In a way, you are just like that flower. People tell you that you're beautiful. You're never quite sure if you believe them. Roses have thorns, after all.

* * *

_ii. who is he?_

His name is Scorpius. It comes from the constellation—the stars in the sky, the light. He is everyone's light. His magnetic personality draws everyone to him.

He is like the stars, to you. But you don't think he knows. Stars fade, after all.

* * *

_iii. both of you_

It is only natural that the rose would fall in love with the star. You are on the ground, and you dream of him in the sky. But even you are surprised when he falls out of the sky to fall in love with you. You're not sure if it's the fact that you shouldn't be together or the fact that you want to be together (more than you've wanted to be with anyone else) that makes him the centre of all of your thoughts.

You're not perfect together. No one is, in the end. He's a little bit of acid and you're a little bit sweet, but you make it work, because you need each other.

* * *

_iv. neither of you_

You're not sweet anymore, and he's not acid, and you're both just existing. You're together, or so you think. Until one day, you find him snogging Sara in the corridors during what was supposed to be your patrol. Then it's over. He doesn't even plead for you back—just says he's sorry you had to break up this way. He was going to do it eventually, he says. Maybe even today.

It's your birthday.

* * *

_v. he is gone_

You're graduated from Hogwarts now. It's been five months and three days since Scorpius broke up with you, but it's not like you're counting the days since your life ended. He and Sara are happy. And all you want is for him to be happy, really. Right?

You're not quite sure anymore. But the rose has been picked from the ground, put in a vase, and left to wither. It's nice to admire, of course. But without fresh water, it dies. You are dying. And the tears that stain your face constantly remind you that your thorns are still there. They always will be. And maybe you'll never be good enough.

* * *

_vi. you move on_

He loves you. Lorcan Scamander loves you, and you remind yourself of that every day. You love him back, if only to prove to yourself that you can love someone else. (But it's still him. In your dreams.) Lorcan is not quite your star. He is more the soil that keeps you rooted into the ground with your face to the sun. It's not true love, and it's not your dream, but it's something to keep you alive.

Or, that's what you tell yourself.

* * *

_vii. fate has a twisted sense of humour_

When you have lost your brother and your engagement all in one night, it cannot get any worse. And then it does.

Hugo has run away because he couldn't deal with the family anymore. Lorcan has left you because "It's always going to be him, Rose," and you couldn't tell him that it wasn't. So as you are sitting at your table in the restaurant you used to love, the last person you want to see walking in is him. But it is him, as the fates would have it. And he listens and he comforts and he apologizes and you think that maybe you love him again. Fate has a strange sense of humour, but sometimes she knows what she's doing.

* * *

_viii. maybe it's for good this time_

And so the star shone down on the rose, and you fell in love again. Not that you ever fell out of love. It's always been him, and you've always known. You're hesitant, at first, but then you fall head over heels for him and there's no going back.

On your twenty-first birthday, he proposes, and you say yes to a life full of starlight and kisses and flowers and a future that you're looking forward to.

You might still have your thorns, and he might be a little too bitter, but you love each other because you need each other. You've always needed each other.

It's called love.

* * *

_A/N: This is written for Nayla, The Original Horcrux, on her 16th birthday. Feel free to skip the ridiculously long author's note ahead._

_Nayla, you are one of the most amazing people I know. You're sweet, and kind, and I still love you even though you've never had a bagel before. Your accent and your personality make me smile, and I just love being around you. One day, we're going to go to Panera in the US and we're just going to eat nothing but bagels all day every day (and occasionally some sandwiches because they have really good sandwiches, okay?). I love you a ridiculous amount, and I hope your birthday is the best birthday ever. Here's to more awesome years filled with Nayla. :3_

_Reviews make my life! Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a sunshine-filled day._

_Allie_


End file.
